A Different Kind Of Piracy
by saxony
Summary: This is a story with a difference. Jack is still Jack, he's still a pirate and he still loves his ship but is a whole new ball game. Will and Elizabeth need Jack's help, Jack wants a certain pirate lass and bla bla bla You either like it or hate it R&R!
1. Default Chapter

I do not own potc  
  
This is a completely different view of potc, Jack is still Jack, he's still a pirate and our old favourites are in it, Mr Gibbs, Ana, Norrington, Will and Liz. The events of the movie still happened too although slightly different as you will see. Don't worry its not slash or anything as you will see too! I'm well aware that some may like it and others wont so these first couple of chapters are experimental just to see if there is enough of you to keep writing for! Please review to let me know, critism is welcome although no flames please. Any way here you go:  
  
XXXXXXXXXX  
  
Jack rubbed his eyes, his head was throbbing. Wither is was the alcohol that coursed through his veins of the constant drone of Mr Gibbs's gibbering he didn't know, either way he felt truly shit.  
  
"So anyways, so I heard anyway, Norry has sent out a new fleet to capture the young vixen, as far as I know he's forgotten all about you Captain. I would think that if we are going to Port Royal then now is the chance while he's otherwise engaged. What'd you say Jack?" Jack turned a weary eye on Mr Gibbs squinting through his drunkenness.  
  
"Aye, whatever Gibbs. You set a course." he lifted his bottle of rum and turned to leave. "I suppose it is time to go and visit Will." he pondered on his friend as he made his way to his cabin. They'd met up on several occasions since his escape a few years previous but the Commodore Norrington had always made it a hard job. Holding a grudge was obviously one of the his strong points. Will and Liz were married now and the last he had heard Liz was expecting Will's baby wither or not she had had it yet he did not know. Getting on solid land would be a blessing at least, it had been a long time since they had docked the Black Pearl, she was in need of some repairs and servicing as was Jack. He grinned at the thought, finally a chance to get his filthy hands on a woman again.  
  
Easing himself down into a chair and throwing his feet on the table in front, he turned his attention to the view outside his cabin window. A vast openness that stretched forever before him, he loved it. The freedom it brought was overwhelming. His ship seemed to fit in with the darkness and glide easily to the unknown, she was a true beauty amongst other ships. He smiled as he caught side of another ship in the distance, another day perhaps he would have looted the bastereds but today he was content to just sit and watch her glide by. Rubbing his eyes again he stood to move over to his bed, taking one last glace at the ship in the distance, it had increased its speed and was powering away from the Pearl, probably fearing an attack. A pirate ship such as his was easily identifiable.  
  
He could feel the Pearl swinging round ready to head to Port Royal, far in the distance he could see their destination, a tiny dot amongst stars, A planet that by morning he would be hovering right over ready to dock on. Crawling into his bed he flopped down and instantly closed his eyes.  
  
"Lights off." he muttered and heard the small sigh as Pearl turned the light off. (Confused? Want more explanation?)  
  
XXXXXXXXXXX  
  
As predicted Planet Caribbean was now huge in the ship cockpit window, Mr Gibbs had already begun to fly into the docking ring that was settled above the planet. Docking rings were essential to all habited planets. No ship without a licence could fly down and land directly on a planet surface, not that it had stopped Jack before however but for now he had chosen to use the docking ring so he could have the Black Pearl repaired while he was visiting, if he needed a quick escape then it wouldn't be too hard to hijack one of the carriers. The only problem with the docking rings was their checks on all docking ships, they checked the contraband within the hold, which jack had ample amounts of illegal stolen good. They also checked the ship identity code to see if it had links to pirate activity or illegal good shipping which Jack had ample amounts of swell. But he had something they didn't know about, an override chip. It gave the docking ring false information, as far as they could see his ship was clean as a whistle.  
  
"Pearl, activate Override." he instructed as the ship entered a docking space.  
  
"Activated." she replied in the usual mono tone that Jack found irresistible. He grinned at it and Ana, his first officer rolled her eyes.  
  
"You'll marry this bloody ship given half a chance Jack." he shrugged and lent back in the beaten leather chair in front of the controls. To his left the Speaker crackled into life.  
  
"This is Caribbean Docking Station Twelve, Scanning your ship, please wait." Jack rolled his eyes at the speaker as he waited for the all clear,  
  
"Welcome crew of Danty Four, Next carrier to Caribbean Ports, Royal, Amnisty and Cleve will be in thirty two minutes."  
  
"That's us." Jack leapt from his chair and headed towards the door.  
  
"Pearl shut down all systems my love and have yourself a rest." he patted the ship fondly.  
  
"System shut down." she replied and one by one lights and controls began to turn off.  
  
The crew assembled outside and Jack ordered several to get on with the ship repairs and the rest to hang about in the docking ring, there was plenty of bars and entertainment houses to keep them occupied.  
  
As himself and Mr Gibbs travelled down the corridor to the carrier station Jack was well aware of the various stares he got, he looked like pirate and Mr Gibbs well, he looked like a scruffy round bellied man but nobody at least said anything as they boarded the carrier. Jack's eye wandered over the woman in the carrier, God he better find one for himself before he burst. Tearing his eyes off a leggy blond he bracing himself for the sudden whoosh as the carrier launched into the planet atmosphere. A smart plan the carriers were. An attempt to stop planets such as Caribbean being over run with unknown ships and criminals, however it did not work all too perfectly, although it did deter most pirates and illegal business it only made things harder for Jack who was not put off by these enforcements.  
  
The carrier landed at last and Jack finally took in a long breath of fresh air. Port Royal looked about the same as most cities, clean, fresh and buzzing with life. Jack nodded over at a picture of Governor Swann on the side of an advertisement billiard and grinned at the slogan.  
  
"Keep our cities drug free." he shook his head, "I don't suppose he's taken a look at his own daughter recently." Beside him Mr Gibbs laughed and motioned for a taxi.  
  
XXXXXXXXX  
  
"Put that away Liz!" Will scorned snatching the bottle of pills from the table.  
  
"Get a grip Will, what do you expect? I'm miserable, I need them!" she snatched the bottle back and stuffed it into the pockets of her tight leather pants. Will rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms round his wife. Her problem with Clorize had stemmed from the beginning of their relationship, stopped when she had got pregnant and started again when she had lost the baby. It had pained Will to watch her slip into a delusional state each time she had swallowed a pill but a least it made her happy if not a bit crazy.  
Above them the intercom buzzed into life and it distracted Will enough to allow Elizabeth to throw another pill down her neck.  
  
"Mr Turner, you have two guests down here but…" the voice went to a whisper, "They look a bit strange sir, should I let them up?" Will frowned at his wife.  
  
"What have you been up to Liz? That better not be your bloody drug dealing friends!" he turned back to the intercom. "What do they look like?"  
  
"One is fat and the other has got long hair and a red bandana." Will sighed with relief and ordered for them to be let in.  
  
"Who is it Will?" Elizabeth grinned as her drugs began to kick in.  
  
"I think its Jack." her eyes widened at the door whooshed open and indeed Jack and Mr Gibbs strolled in.  
  
"Well well, Jack!" Will slapped the pirate on the back, "its been a while."  
  
"Indeed mate, what's been happening?" Will frowned and readied himself for a long talk. 


	2. Getting Elizabeth Out

I do not own potc

Thanks for the reveiw BlackC, it is really weird isnt it? But all the principles are the same so why not? I think Jack would enjoy big guns and flying ships more than his sword. Boys will be boys. lol.  
  
"So that's it." Will finished tentatively glancing at Jack for approval.  
  
"That's it?" Jack leant back in the chair and closed his eyes briefly, "You were never the one to make plans William." Will knitted his brows and thought about the plan he had just recited to the pirate.  
  
"I cant see anything wrong with it." he remarked finally waiting once more to get an answer from Jack who merely shrugged.  
  
"Jack's right," Mr Gibbs admitted finally, "We cant just take you both out of here, Elizabeth's tag will just let the Federal Navy home in on you, even if you are out of the Dover System."  
  
"Please Jack I have to get away from here!" Elizabeth suddenly exclaimed, "If they find out I'm still on the pills they'll terminate my marriage and put me in care." Jack frowned at the girl wondering how the hell she'd ended up the way she was. Was Will really that much of a stick that the lass was driven to drugs?  
  
"In that case," Jack said at last lifting a finger at his idea, "I have the perfect plan." he grinned at Elizabeth's excited face, "Get off the pills, Liz and I wont need to ferry you about and risk my neck again." he stood, just about done with the conversation, all he wanted was to get in a bar and get himself a woman. Her face filled with hurt and Jack felt the sudden bite of guilt, she had after all put her place between her father and him, perhaps it was time to do the same for her. Will stood and moved close to Jack speaking in a low voice to prevent Elizabeth hearing.  
  
"We've tried Jack, she will not come off them, They're coming tomorrow to check her blood, they will take her away Jack." his plea's made Jack more uncomfortable.  
  
"She's been tagged mate, what's the point in running, they'll know where she is where ever you go." Will sighed and took a fleeting glance over at his wife.  
  
"You're a pirate Jack, do you not know how to get the tag out?" Jack thought for a full minute staring absentmindedly at Elizabeth as she fiddled with her fingers waiting for her fate.  
  
"You need a doctor for that, God knows where they planted it." Will's eyes lit up suddenly.  
  
"No doctor would do it here but what about Tortuga? Any doctor would do it there for the right price." Jack raised his eyebrows and nodded.  
  
"But they'll know she's running as soon as we head to the carrier station." Was it possible that Jack was just picking at situations to try and change Will's mind. Highly likely, he really didn't want another black mark against his records with the Federal Navy, it would get to the stage were the warrant for his arrest would be terminated and they would just shoot him on sight.  
"You got the carrier down here? You didn't just fly in?" Will chuckled suddenly, "Are you losing you nerve Jack? It's not like you."  
  
"She needed repairs." Jack snapped, his growing annoyance showing at last in his voice. He turned to face Elizabeth. "Get yourself ready love, I'm leaving now." he brushed passed Will as he made for the door giving him a hard stare as he stopped to growl in his ear.  
  
"You owe me for this mate."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"How long have we got?" Jack asked in a hushed tone as they all stood crushed together on the carrier . Will offered a weak smile.  
  
"They would have been alerted as soon as she got on the carrier."  
  
Jack sighed, if the ship wasn't ready then they were all screwed. The docking station police would be swarming by the time they got up there and if they did get moving they would follow him right into Tortuga atmosphere, wither they followed him down onto the planet he wasn't sure. The Federal Navy generally stayed clear of Tortuga, the risks of being shot at by the pirate planet were too great. Beside him Elizabeth huddled closer as the carrier door slid open. Mr Gibbs peered out amongst the crowds of people.  
  
"Its busy Jack, we need to get amongst the crowds." he turned to Elizabeth, "Keep you head down lass." Nodding Elizabeth followed as they headed out onto the platform and headed towards the repair hanger. The docking police scanned the bustling crowds as best they could, fingers nervously twitching on there pulse rifles. Jack leaded the way keeping as much distance as possible between any officers he seen. A sweat had broke out on his forehead and he wondered briefly if Will had been right about him losing his nerve.  
  
At last they reached the hanger and Jack spied his ship instantly, it stuck out like a sore thumb against the rest of the merchant ships and commuting vessels. It was a fighter ship and this hadn't gone unnoticed by an officer who had taken a look around the hanger.  
  
"Shit." Jack muttered, darting behind a small commuter. He watched at Ana flirted her way into the officers good books. He peered over the Black Pearl and nodded.  
  
"Jack! There's more police coming in." Elizabeth hissed beside him. Jack waited until the officer with Ana had moved round the other side before grabbing the girls hand and running straight over.  
  
"Ana! Is the ship ready to fly?" he gasped stabbing a finger on the ship's air lock door. Ana, taken aback by Jack sudden return nodded,  
  
"Aye, but-" Jack had already went inside and ordered Pearl to power up. Ana appeared behind them.  
  
"The rest of the crew Jack, they're all still in the bar, its just me and Mr Cotton up here."  
  
"Radio them Ana and get them up here." he sat down in his leather seat glancing over his controls. Pearl crackled into life.  
  
"Alert. Two unknown bodies aboard." Jack turned to throw a devilish grin at Will and a petrified Elizabeth.  
  
"Pearl can you override Elizabeth's chip?"  
  
"Negative." Cursing Jack tapped the control stick impatiently, waiting for his crew to appear.  
  
"Ana?" he turned to look at her as she radioed in the crew, "Tell one of them to bring me a rum, no ice." If he wasn't going to get to the pub then he'd damn well have someone bring him a drink from the pub.  
  
At last he saw the rabble of crew hurrying across the hanger, Jones clutching a large tankard of rum, walking slower than the rest fearing a spillage. Seeing them Jack powered up the engines immediately drawing more attention to the ship. A officer began to approach waving for him to turn of the power. Ignoring him, Jack switched on the thrusters and lifted the Pearl and headed out to the check out gate. Catching side of the tunnel he activated the false chip and bracing himself, waiting for clearance.  
  
"Docking Station 12 to Dante Four, please power down your engines." the intercom ordered.  
  
"Shit," he took a quick glance behind him at the bemused Ana and fear stricken Will and Elizabeth. "Hold on." he muttered turning the thrusters up full and holding on to the control stick for dear life as the ship shuddered violently around him. The tunnel shutter in front of him began to close and Jack released the stationary brake letting The Pearl shoot forward.  
  
"Jack! What the hell are you doing!?" Ana screamed as she landed heavily on her butt. The gap narrowed and somewhere Elizabeth screamed as she realised what Jack was going to have to do. Tugging fiercely on the stick Jack swung the ship sideways sending everyone clattering about behind him. He glanced over at Will as he tried to hold onto the co pilot seat.  
  
"Seatbelts." he grinned tugged at his own mocking the rest of them as the all clattered to the floor when he straightened out the ship. Ana pulled herself up, her face set with thunder.  
  
"Jack what the hell is going on?" she demanded pulling herself into the co pilot seat and quickly doing up the seatbelt. Will and Elizabeth had already disappeared to try and get into a seat of there own before Jack pulled anymore stunts. Opening his mouth to answer he was cut off by Pearl.  
  
"Alert, Federal Navy ships. 1, 2, 3. We have two missile locks. Alert we have three missile locks." Ana turned to stare wide eyed at Jack.  
  
"What the fuck did you do down there?" she cried, "You were gone three hours Jack and you come back with half the Federal Navy on you ass!" getting no answer she stabbed the intercom button and ordered the rest of the crew to man the turrets and individual guns. Gritting his teeth Jack glanced at the power bar, twenty percent of the power was going into the shields, he needed speed.  
  
"Pearl, direct all power into the thrusters. Lose the shield." Ana's mouth fell open.  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY!!??" she screamed, "Pearl don't you dare you bitch!" she turned to stare up at the intercom.  
  
"Shields deactivated. Thrusters 100 percent." Jack grinned over at Ana who was still overwhelmed with Jack's sudden loss of sanity.  
  
"She only listens to me love," he rubbed the control stick suggestively still grinning like a fool. Scowling Ana reached over to put power back into the shields manually but Jack slapped her hand away.  
  
"They're bluffing Ana, they wont shoot. Not with Liz on board."  
  
"How do they know she's on board." Ana switched on her own gun controls but continued to glare at Jack.  
  
"She's tagged." he winced waiting for Ana to explode again but she didn't, she just shook her head and slumped further down in her seat.  
  
"This just keeps getting better and better."


	3. Planet Tortuga

I do not own potc

Thank you again Black Clarity Flint and also to Captainme, i got this idea from a game i was playing, its like a space flight sim and i played it solid for about a week needless to say i dreamed about it aswell and on the night before i wrote the first chapter i drempt Jack was in it aswell! So thats where i got the idea! Moulin i'm so glad you found this one, i dont know how i could cope without your threateneing and beating me.  
  
From where she lay, Elizabeth could have sworn that she could smell Tortuga even in space. Will had told her enough about it to put her off the whole idea for life but as it was her only chance of getting rid of the blasted tag, then she didn't have a choice. She rolled over to watch Will as he slept beside her, the gentle rise and fall of his chest and soft breath brushing over her cheek. She sighed feeling like and absolute witch for doing this to him. He had never deserved to have to put up with her insistent need for Clorize, yet she honestly didn't think she could live without the stuff, the same way Jack couldn't live without his rum. Pulling herself up she quietly crept out of the cabin and along the narrow dingy corridors towards the stairs that led onto the control deck. Jack's ship was bigger than most but you would have never known inside. The extra space was just more room for narrow passages and extra cabins and gun turrets, not to mention the hold which was big enough to fit a small ship in.  
  
Entering the cockpit she caught sight of Jack slumped in his busted up leather seat, feet resting lazily on the control panel. A bottle of rum clutched in one hand, his fingers rubbing the bottle absentmindedly.  
  
"Jack?" she asked quietly and he swung the chair round on its swivel to face her. Another lifetime perhaps, Elizabeth would found Jack attractive, his dark kohl lined eyes and roguish smile. Shirt always half open revealing a smooth chest, when she had first met him, it was the first thing she had noticed. Even when she'd been pining for Will whilst stuck on some uninhabited planet that Barbossa had marooned then on she'd looked twice at the pirate but in all realisation he was nobody's man and Elizabeth guess he never would be.  
  
"Say what love?" he raised an eyebrow at her and took a mouthful of his rum.  
  
"I just wanted to thank you. I know I shouldn't have burdened you with my problems but there was no other way to get off Caribbean." she lowered her eyes as she blushed, "I wouldn't have trusted anyone else but you to get us out of there." Jack lapped up the compliment as he always did, grinning as his ego grew bigger.  
  
Taking the empty co-pilot seat Elizabeth felt the beginning of a headache form behind her temples. She instinctively reached for her pill and swallowed two or three in one go ignoring Jacks frown as he swung round to face the front window again.  
  
"Are they still following us?" she asked trying to take the edge off the sudden thick atmosphere, Jack nodded and took another swig of his rum.  
  
"Aye, out of reach of their guns right enough but they're still there somewhere." he waved his empty hand behind him. Elizabeth slumped down a little in the chair feeling the welcoming fuzziness penetrate her body. The whole front window was dominated by Tortuga now, it was a tiny planet in relation to most but it held its own. Nobody dared try and claim it as their own and even the United Force had left it be.  
  
"Tortuga Patrol requesting identification." Pearl's mono toned voice warned from the intercom jarring Elizabeth out of her haze. Jack grinned and flicked off the autopilot, taking the stick in his hands and reducing the thrusters as they entered the atmosphere. Above them the intercom cracked into life again.  
  
"This is Tortuga Patrol, please identify yourselves."  
  
"Well I never," Jack answered back still grinning, "Not recognise me yet?" there was soft laugh from the intercom.  
  
"Is that you Jack?" another laugh, "Somebody not killed you yet?"  
  
"No mate, still here."  
  
"Ok landing permission granted, see you when you get down."  
  
Tortuga was fairly casual about who landed but they still had there own patrol to make sure that no police or Navy ships strayed too close, by in large you could land anywhere you wanted but Jack wanted to land in the main patrol base, he didn't trust anybody in Tortuga not to thieve his guns from the outside of his ship.  
  
Elizabeth fastened her seatbelt and dug her fingernails into the tough leather of her seat as the ship began to shudder and lurch thought the man made atmosphere. She squeezed her eyes shut as Jack refused to show any sign of slowing down, he cast her a devilish smile as at the last moment he pulled up and slowed the engines causing the people below a blast of hot wind, scattering hats and papers. Breathing out a sigh of relief she turned to Jack and shook her head.  
  
"I don't think you should drink so much of that before landing." she muttered taking the bottle of rum from his hand. Shrugging, the pirate gently lowered the ship down and unlocked the air locks.  
  
"Pearl wake the lads up, sent out an alert or something." he stood and stretched as the intercoms buzzed into life, bleeping and flashing with red lights. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and followed Jack to the air lock.  
  
"Jack!" a man greeted as they finally stepped out of the Pearl, "I didn't know it was you for sure, we've got some Federal Navy readings on the scanner." Jack nodded at the old man and turned to watch as his confused crew began to filter out of the ship side door.  
  
"Aye, followed me right from Port Royal." he shook his head, "Bold bastererds, didn't think they'd come so far over." The man nodded and held up his hand in a farewell,  
  
"Don't worry Jack, I'll keep a keen eye on that ship of yours,"  
  
"As always Peter." he grinned and turned as Mr Gibbs ambled up beside them.  
  
"What in blazes Jack!" he tucked in a lose flap of his shirt, "Ship's going off on one."  
  
XXXXXXXXX  
  
Tortuga was very still very primitive compared to the rest of the Dover System, there just wasn't enough money to build it up and with no government or owner as such, there was nobody even to organise any modern development. The people and pirates that lived here didn't seen to care much, as long as the whore houses were still open and the bars still served drink everybody was happy.  
  
Jack was beginning to feel as thought he might at last get himself a proper drink and a lady for the evening, if he could just get rid of Elizabeth to the nearest doctor, he would have at least a couple of hours to relieve his man instincts of getting laid.  
  
Finding a doctor was another matter. They trawled the bars asking around but not a soul seemed to have any idea. By the time they got into the final bar, Jack could hardly walk, he had said it was only polite to buy a drink from each bar before asking and now he was suffering.  
  
"Doctor you say?" the barman said at last finishing pouring yet another rum for Jack. Elizabeth nodded and intercepted the glass before it could get into Jack's hand. "I know of a doctor." he continued leaning against the worktop of the grotty little tavern. "What's it worth to me if I tell you." Elizabeth opened her mouth but was cut of as Jack lifted his head of the counter next to her and grabbed the barman by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"Just do the honours and tell us," he slurred, "I have other things to be doing besides wandering about looking for bloody doctors." he let go of the man and sat back down on the stool waiting expectantly for an answer.  
  
"Fourth Street, he'll not answer the door, you'll just need to bust in." Jack held his hands up and thanked the lord that at last he could go and find Giselle or at least Scarlet.  
  
Will led the way, Elizabeth clutched to one of his hands, Mr Gibbs a step behind and Jack staggering somewhere behind him. There! Giselle! At bloody last. Jack straightened and turned to walk towards her, what could possible happen in the twenty steps from him to her.  
  
"Jack!" Gibbs grabbed his sleeve and hauled him back, "Not now man! We need to get the lass seen to before you disappear on us." Jack whimpered slightly as his chance of relief faded away behind him. He cursed himself that he'd even gotten involved in the first place, what ever happened to the quiet life? The thought made him laugh out loud. The quiet life indeed, he would surely rather die than lead a quiet life.


End file.
